


Dulces sueños

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Peter tiene una misión, y sólo cumpliendola  tendrá dulces sueños.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	1. Misión especial

—¡No! ¡Tienes que venir!

—No seas caprichoso, Peter.

Mi padre al teléfono. Aguarden un momento.

—¡No lo soy!

—Claro que sí, sólo tienes que traer tu trasero a la torre y se acabó.

—¡Dije que no! ¿Es que, acaso, no puede mi padre venir a casa y ayudarme con mi proyecto de ciencias, como un padre normal?

Está suspirando. He tocado la fibra de la culpa. ¿A qué soy un genio?

—¿Es que, acaso, está mal que quiera hacer un simple proyecto de ciencias, como una papa eléctrica o algo así?

—Eso es basura. Yo puedo hacer que una papa alumbre una ciudad, sólo con papel aluminio.

Bueno, tal vez, tenga que retroceder sobre mis pasos. Porque si inflamo su ego, estoy perdido.

—Vamos, Pá, sólo quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

—Puedes pasarlo en la torre.

—¡No quiero! Ahí te distraerás, te pondrás a hablar con tío Bruce o a beber con tío Thor, y a mí me dejaras tirado... y... y...sniff... sniff...

Estrategia número 22 para obtener lo que quieres de tus padres: lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Nota: Por teléfono son más efectivas, basta con sollozar.

Nota 2: No digan que yo les dije

Advertencia: No siempre se las creen.

—No llores, Pete.

—Entonces, ven.

Silencio, silencio. Vamos a animar las cosas con un nuevo sollozo.

Silencio...

—¡Ahhh! ¡Está bien! Pero más te vale que cuando llegue tengas en mente más que una papa eléctrica, ¿me oíste?

—¿En serio vendrás? ¡Yey! Sí, pá, te prometo que pensaré en algo genial.

—Bien... maldición. Llego en dos horas.

Listo.

Ahora sí, ¿qué? Ah, sí. Ese era Tony Stark, mi padre adoptivo. ¿No lo sabían? Bueno, sí. Soy el heredero de Industrias Stark. ¿A qué suena genial? En fin, ese no es el punto. Estoy en medio de una misión especial. No, no es un proyecto de ciencias, para eso me pinto solo. Honestamente no necesito a mi viejo para ello. ¿Qué por qué, entonces, hice tanto drama para que viniera a casa? Bueno, pronto se darán una idea.

Esperen un poco. Tengo que hacer otra llamada.

Ya está sonando. 

¡Han contestado!

—Rogers.

—Papá, soy yo.

—Pete, ¿qué sucede?

—Todo bien. Sólo... ¿podría hablar contigo en persona?

—Por supuesto, Pete. ¿Sigues en el colegio? Puedo pasar por ti.

—¿No estás trabajando?

—No te preocupes por eso, Peter, si necesitas hablar conmigo, puedo aplazar lo que estoy haciendo.

—¿No se enojara tía Nat y tío Bucky, si los dejas en medio de una junta a solas con el señor Fury?

Mi padre se ha reído. Estoy a pelando a ser el hijo bueno que no quiere molestar. ¿A qué soy un genio?

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso, hijo. Sólo dame unos minutos e iré por ti al colegio.

—Está bien, papá. Aquí te espero.

Listo.

Papá siempre es sencillo. No tengo que explayarme mucho ni chantajearlo.

¿Qué? ¿Qué, que no había hablado con mi padre antes? Ah, sí. Pero este era mi otro padre. Sí, tengo dos padres. Él es Steven Rogers, el Capitán América. Soy el heredero de la leyenda de la nación, ¿a qué suena genial? Pero, de nuevo, ese no es el punto. Mi misión está por completarse, sólo tengo que esperar un poco.

Papá llegó justo a la hora de la salida y llegó en su moto fabulosa. Amó su moto. Me prometió que me enseñaría a conducirla para mi próximo cumpleaños, y estoy tan ansioso, como supongo que lo está un niño en Navidad. Bueno, yo aún recibo regalos de Navidad. Tengo la sensación de que soy bastante consentido... es que soy hijo único, inserten risa maléfica aquí.

Perdón. ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! ¡La moto de papá! Pues es más que increíble y él siempre parece tan imponente sobre ella. Cuando tenga edad me pondré a hacer ejercicio como él... aunque no sé si me pueda levantar a las 6 am para ir a correr.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a comer a algún lado? —me pregunta papá, con un pie en tierra y tendiéndome mi casco.

—No, estaba pensado en que podíamos comprar unas hamburguesas e ir a casa. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿A casa?

—Sí, tiene mucho que no comemos en ella.

Quise decir "juntos", pero me contuve. No me gusta hacer sentir culpable a papá. Con pá todo se convierte en broma al final del día, pero papá se toma muy enserio mis quejas de hijo o mis necesidades. No es que pá no lo haga, es sólo que es menos aprensivo.

—Está bien, si eso quieres—me dice y yo, sonriente, trepo a la moto.

"¿Dónde diablos estás?"

Mensaje de pá.

"¿No que llegabas en dos horas?"

"En mi reloj ya fueron dos horas. Si estás noviando, me voy"

"No, pá. Fui por comida. Si te dejo sin comer tu cerebro no funciona"

"Ja-ja muchacho listo. ¿Y vale la pena?"

"Hamburguesas"

"Trae tu trasero para acá, pero ya"

Ja, ja, ja Pá es un adicto a estas cosas. Creo que ya se pueden dar una idea de que va mi misión. ¿A qué sí?

Salté de la moto de papá antes de que terminara de estacionarse. Obviamente, escuché como me reñía mientras yo entraba a la casa corriendo.

Pá ya me espera y sonríe cuando ve la bolsa de hamburguesas en mis manos.

—Sí que has tardado.

—Había mucha gente—le tiendo la bolsa y le miro con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, pues tú también come, se me ocurrió una idea perfecta para tu proyecto mientras te esperaba— mientras habla, desenvuelve la hamburguesa.

—Sí, pá, te lo agradezco. Pero ya hice mi proyecto de ciencias.

—¿Qué?—un pedazo de pan se le ha quedado enganchado a la barba.

—Sí, lo siento. Sólo quería traerte a casa.

Dicho eso di media vuelta. Le escuché gritarme que volviera y que le dijera para qué carajos lo había traído a casa entonces.

Patiné frente a la puerta, me robé sus llaves del platillo de la entrada; y abrí justo cuando papá subía el último escaloncillo que daba a la entrada. Le tome del brazo e intercambie lugares.

—¡Me tengo que ir papá!

—¿Pete qué pasa?—me dijo—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? ¿No tenías algo de qué hablar conmigo?

—Bueno sí, pero yo no.

Veo a mi pá tras el hombro de papá. Es entonces que le arrebató las llaves de la mano y cierro la puerta... con llave, como hice con todas las demás puertas antes de irme al colegio esta mañana. 

—Iré a jugar videojuegos. ¡Qué lo pasen bien!

Esta era mi misión. Mis padres han peleado y llevan tres días sin hablarse. No es que sea raro que peleen, por lo general sus opiniones llegan a estar en el otro polo del mundo. Yo no puedo aún desentrañar del todo que fue lo que los unió y cómo. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que se quieren, se quieren más de lo que pueden expresar. Y sé que están molestos por no poder hablarse. Son básicos y orgullosos, un par de cavernícolas, si me lo preguntan. Qué bueno que los quiero ¿verdad?

No, en serio, los quiero. Y quiero que se reconcilien, porque no quiero que mi familia se fragmente por tonterías.

Ahora, yo me voy... ¿qué? ¿Creían que me quedaría a ver? Pues no, ya lo dije. Voy a ir a jugar videojuegos.


	2. Quiero vengarme

—¡Buena la ha hecho tu hijo!—gritó Tony, encaramado al pomo de la puerta e intentando abrirla desesperadamente.

—También es tu hijo—Steve había preferido sentarse en el sofá.

—No cuando hace triquiñuelas como estás—se bajó de la puerta y la pateó—. ¿Por qué no usas tu super fuerza y derribas esta cosa?

—No voy a destruir mi casa a lo bruto.

—Ah, entonces si hubiera un motivo, la destruirías.

Steve suspiró, no contestó, básicamente porque no quería. Tony bufó y volvió a encaramarse al pomo. Era una imagen bastante cómica, tanto así, que Steve no pudo evitar reír, por lo bajo, sí, pero risa al fin y al cabo. Tony lo escuchó y se giró mirándole furioso.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Maldito capsicle. ¡Haz algo, carajo!

Steve suspiró.

—¿Por qué no te calmas? ¿Tanto te molesta estar en la misma habitación que yo?

—Steve...—Tony sintió una punzada en el pecho. No, por supuesto que no—. Es sólo que...

—Creo que nuestro hijo quiere que arreglemos esto, Tony.

—¿Por qué no te enfadas y rompes la maldita puerta? Harías eso en otro momento.

—No voy a destruir mi hogar, Tony, ya te lo dije. Y eso nos incluye.

Tony bajó la guardia en ese momento. Le miró de hito en hito y suspiró. Acto seguido, caminó arrastrando los pies hasta el sofá y se sentó pesadamente a un lado de Steve. ¿Por qué estaba tan molesto? ¿Cómo había empezado todo eso?

Hubo una discusión, pero no tenía que ver con ellos, era otra cosa, algo del trabajo, ¿los Avengers? ¿SHIELD? Ah, sabe Dios que era. Después, hubo una retahíla de insultos, unos menos viscerales que otros. Y luego, un intercambio de miradas furiosas, un "no quiero verte". Y así, de la nada, habían pasado tres días.

Tony se había refugiado en la torre de los Avengers, se había enclaustrado en ella haciendo mejoras para el nuevo Mark. Así ocupaba su mente y alejaba la soledad, el miedo y enojo de su sistema. Steve, por su parte, aquella misma noche de la pelea, había recibido un llamado de Nat, algo urgente de SHIELD; y había estado en misión con ella y con Bucky hasta medio dían en el que, mientras daban el reporte de la misión a Fury, había recibido la llamada de Peter. No había tenido tiempo de sentarse a reflexionar, ni siquiera se había planteado nada. Pero él, al igual que Tony, no podía recordar con exactitud que había desencadenado todo.

Permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Y después, Tony se atrevió a dirigir una mirada a su marido. Descubrió que tenía un corte en la mejilla muy cerca del ojo.

—Tuviste una misión—dijo y sin pensarlo saltó de su asiento para sujetarle el rostro con ambas manos—. No me dijiste nada.

—No pude.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—No es nada, sanará rápido.

—¡Idiota! ¿Qué habría hecho si algo más te pasaba? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Pudiste morir y yo aquí de estúpido apretando tuercas!

Steve esbozó una tenue sonrisa y tomó la mano de Tony, para besarle la palma.

—No quería preocuparte innecesariamente. Además, no creí que te importara de todas maneras.

—¿Cómo diablos no iba a importarme? ¡Eres el amor de mi vida! ¡Demonios, si te...!

—¿Lo soy?—Steve lo interrumpió y entonces, sólo entonces Tony se dio cuenta del escándalo que estaba haciendo por un cortecito de nada, uno que sanaría pronto.

—¡Suelta!—Apartó su mano y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, bufando molesto.

Steve volvió a sonreír y suspiró.

—Tony, lamento no habértelo dicho.

—Uhm

—Y lamento que hayamos peleado hace tres días.

—Uhm

—Y lamento que estés enojado aún.

—No estoy enojado.

—¿Entonces?

Tony guardó silencio, pensativo. Sólo quería hacer las paces, sólo eso y Steve también. No tenía caso seguir con esa pelea inútil. Derrotado, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de Steve.

—Yo también lamento todo eso.

Steve pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tony y le abrazó contra sí. Tony, levantó el rostro y buscó besarlo ansiosamente.

—¿Y ahora qué haremos, estamos encerrados?—dijo poco después.

—Bueno, tenemos comida...—dijo Steve señalando la hamburguesa a medio comer de Tony y las otras hamburguesas intactas en la bolsa.

—Podemos salir por una ventana.

—¿Quieres salir?

—Claro que no. Quiero vengarme de ese mocoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Sólo queda un poquito más y termina.


	3. Querido diario

Querido diario.

Hoy encerré a mis padres en la casa para que se reconciliaran. Pensé que era una buena idea. Es decir, llevaban 3 días sin decirse ni siquiera un "te odio". En fin, logré reunirlos y también que hicieran las paces.

Pero, cuando volví a casa después de una larga sesión de videojuegos, los encontré desnudos en el sofá...

Querido diario, tengo un trauma.

Ah y para acabar con el cuadro, estoy castigado por irme a jugar sin permiso.

La próxima vez... los encerraré en un cuarto de hotel, mejor.

O mejor los dejo que se maten...

Es broma.

Estoy feliz de que hayan vuelto.

Hoy dormiré con tapones en los oídos... nunca se sabe que harán.

Mientras tanto, querido diario, 

dulces sueños.

Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Les dije que era corto y bobo XD
> 
> En fin, adoro a la superfamily en todas sus variantes, hasta cuando está inemersa en el omegaverse o ABO, como veo que le llaman. Me parecen la cosa mas tierna del mundo y también, tan perfectos... en resumen una linda familia. 
> 
> Ha sido todo, por el momento. 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Me encontré este viejo fic entre mis archivos y dije, meh, ¿por qué no? y decidí subirlo aquí. 
> 
> Es un fic bobo y simple, y corto también. Pero creo que es el único que he hecho de la superfamily como tal ( y es un tema que definitivamente me interesa).
> 
> Luego, estoy buscando la inspiración para escribir mis capítulos pendientes, tengo las ideas pero no quieren salir... así que distraigo leyendo archivos viejos.
> 
> Suficiente sobre mí, y veamos si el plan de Pete funciona.


End file.
